


[Podfic] Reunion

by Readbyanalise010



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Renly returns to King's Landing, Loras is there to meet him. (Written for the prompt "joyous reunion when Renly gets back from meeting Robert and Ned on the road."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsoftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/gifts), [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532198) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ext1bg5tc5r3g14) | **Size:** 6.43 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:50
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?rq2m5m6956n5d0k) | **Size:** 12.95 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:50

## Reader's Notes

Read for ronsoftie and slightlytookish for the LJ October Swap!

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
